parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Transvaal Lion
The Transvaal lion (Panthera leo krugeri), also called the Kruger, South African '''or '''Southeast African lion is a subspecies of the lion that reportedly lives in southern Africa, including Kruger National Park and Hlane Royal National Park. Lions of the Kalahari Region may be either Panthera leo krugeri or Panthera leo bleyenberghi. It is named after the Transvaal region in South Africa. The male usually has a well-developed mane. Most of them are black-maned as well. Males are around 2.6–3.2 m (8.5–10.5 ft) long including the tail. Females are 2.35–2.75 m (7.7–9.0 ft). Generally, the weight of males is 150–250 kg (330–550 lb), while the females are 110–182 kg (243–401 lb). They have a shoulder height of 0.92–1.23 m (3.0–4.0 ft). It is a very popular lion subspecies. Roles *It played Rex in a We're Back! A Kalahari Animal's Story *It played Gorgosaurus in Walking With Species Gallery Lion, Transvaal.jpg South African Lion Male.jpg Transvaal-lion-ztuac.png G227_Transvaal_Lion_a.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Mr Lion The Keeper In Charge of the Tortoises.png Totally Spies Lion.png D142B713-6705-4E90-8B83-60E8B74D78BA.jpeg Star meets Transvaal Lion.png transvaal-lion-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) P-1942-11-20-lion.png|Pluto at the Zoo (1942) P-1942-11-20-lion01.png P-1942-11-20-lion02.png P-1942-11-20-lion03.png 7-rabbits-lion-fmafafe.jpg South african lion in denver zoo.jpg BABYLAMBERT.png Lambertpic.png Lambert.jpg Jungle emperor leo kimba 114 1280.jpg ReallyKimbaTheWhiteLion.jpg Kimba as Sonic.png Kimba--kimba-the-white-lion-1965-5.jpg Baby Kimba.jpg Kimba-young-kimba-the-white-lion-1989-4.74.jpg Kimba.jpg Teenage Kimba.png KNP Lion.png WMSP Lion.png Stanley Griff Meets Transvaal Lion.png Lioness IC.jpg Lion hugo safari pc.png Buzz junior jungle party lion.jpg Utah Hoogle Zoo Lion.png Blank Park Zoo Lion.png Tronto Zoo Lion.png Bronyx Zoo Lion.png Seneca Park Zoo Lion.png Jacksonville Zoo Lion.png San Diego Zoo Lion.png Toledo Zoo Lion.png Mm-1931-04-06-lion.png Cincinnati Zoo South African White Lions.png Don'tHavetheVegasIdea screencap2.png|Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) Beast Boy as a Lion.png Beast Boy as Lion.png Sedgwick County Zoo Lion.png Smithsonian Zoo Lion.png Lion to.png MM South African Lion.png TWT 1998 TV Series Lion.jpg Singapore Zoo Transvaal Lion.png CITIRWN Lions.png LTWR Transvaal Lioness.jpg|Leo the Wildlife Ranger EOL African Lion.png Lambert-the-sheepish-lion-lion.jpg|Lambert the Sheepish Lion (1952) Rileys Adventures Transvaal Lion.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Transvaal Lion.jpg See Also *Lion *White Lion (the variant of this species) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Felids Category:P. King Duckling Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon (Xbox) Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:West Midlands Safari Park Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:African Lion Safari Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Racine Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Globehunters Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Canberra Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Honolulu Zoo Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Peoria Zoo Animals Category:Abilene Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Dickerson Park Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Night Safari Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Leo the Wildlife Ranger Animals Category:Extinct or Alive Animals Category:Animals of Zimbabwe Category:Riley's Adventures Animals